


Klavier

by KuroDoujinShi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: I've never written Ephraim before show me mercy, Inspired by Music, M/M, Piano, Pining, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroDoujinShi/pseuds/KuroDoujinShi
Summary: Two men, a piano, and a wall.Ephraim listens to Innes and contemplates the man's relationship with the instrument, and his own.





	Klavier

Soft strokes on ivory keys, gentle music filled the air, floating through the rooms as though it were a boat riding a long, winding river. The stage is set with three players, two princes and a piano that provides an half-known, but fully unspoken communication between them. The player, unaware, and the listener, enraptured. A wall between them, the listener hides, knowing that the sound will only be broken if he makes himself known.

It is in moments like this, Ephraim notes, that Innes is truly able to show another side of himself. Not that the other man has ever seemed to have any issue expressing himself. Intelligent, finicky, critical, the ever perfectionist, a ball of fire wrapped into the form of a human. But not here, not now. 

In here, it seems the other finds something within him, something held back and yet still so ferocious. Talent, passion, elegance. All words that could probably describe him, but never put on display better than they were in the intimacy between him and his instrument.

Ephraim could understand the feeling, he supposed. Everyone had their home. He found his home on the battlefield. Somewhere he felt grounded, in control. Exactly where he needed to be. Home was the battlefield, and the battlefield was home. Something simple and consistent, sparring as soothing as the songs his mother once sang him.

The piano must be Innes’s battlefield then, with ivory keys producing sounds ripped out of the heavens themselves like a lance ripped out blood. Each weapon claiming their victim in a different way, one in spirit and one in body. As the sound of the musical fight grew more intense, Ephraim’s breath hitched.

Today could be the day he went in from behind the wall, around the doorway.

Today could be the day he searched for common ground, or tore it down entirely.

As the battle came to an end, Innes pulls his hands off his weapon, and Ephraim walks away.

Defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rammstein's classical instrumental album XXI - Klavier. I apologize if it isn't great. . .
> 
> Also I'll have a new chapter for "I'll Find You in the Light" soon I swear


End file.
